


Is Not (Beck-ola)

by Charmaine



Category: Alfred Korzybski, Jeff Beck - Fandom, Original - Fandom, René Magritte - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine





	Is Not (Beck-ola)

The map is not the territory  
The word is not the deed  
The picture is not the object

This is not a pipe

Right now, under you, the world is turning


End file.
